The Battles and Alliances of Darkness and Light
by Silence in the Shadows
Summary: Read it, review it. If its good its good, If it sucks then it is so.
1. Chapter 1 : A Betrayal of the Worst Kind

Read This: My First Fanfic Enjoy!!! !!!! !!!!!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Inuyasha. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Battles and Alliances of Darkness and Light

By The Goddess Sapphire Envy

Chapter One: A Betrayal of the Worst Kind

-Somewhere 500 years ago-

Normal POV

Sapphire eyes shot open in the dark night, clouded and dazed. The owners of them gave a small yawn "Ahhhhnn" and carefully rose out of her sleeping bag. She carefully maneuvered herself, trying not to wake the sleeping kit in her arms and set him down.

She walked to the center of the campsite, gazing into the remains of the fire built hours before. A strong wind blew through causing the girl to shiver and she gave a small sneeze, "Ah-chew". She froze, expecting to be caught. No one came, and she looked around. Every one was asleep, 'Lets see. Shippo...….Sango…...Kirara....Miroku........Miroku's hand on Sango's butt….'. The girl slapped her hand across her mouth to stop herself from laughing, 'Must stop laughing or you'll wake them. GOD, it's just to damn funny!!!!'.

A couple minutes later she calmed herself down and realized they were missing a member, she looked around searching the trees for a red figure. There was no one to be found. Her eyes widened with fear with new realization, she was worried for her friend. She focused her energy and used her miko powers to search for his aura.

Once she found it her legs carried her into the direction it came from, taking her into the deep forest. Her figure faded into the darkness, with no moon to illuminate it.

[AN: It's a New Moon!!!]

---With Inuyasha---

He was wandering in the forest for about an hour, he was following soul collectors hoping they would lead him to their mistress.

-Flashback-

He was awake, not trusting his human senses. He wanted to make sure not to be taken by surprise in case of an attack. He came down from the tree, scanning his surroundings. He spotted white snake like figures, and approached them hoping to catch them without being noticed. He got a better look and realized they were soul collectors and one thought came to mind.

"Kikyo"

Was all he could say before running off, trying to follow them. He didn't care if he was in danger or if he were abandoning his pack, he would give it up if it meant he could see his old love again.

-End Flashback-

So here he was, looking for the soul collectors he'd managed to lose until he saw some thing or some one laid against a tree. He looked closely and was both shocked and unbelievably happy to find Kikyo. Now that he found her no one or anything was going to tear them apart. She would be HIS even if it killed him.

--Normal POV--

She was searching frantically for Inuyasha, it was the new moon and he was vulnerable. He wasn't able to use Tetsaiga or any of his demonic abilities. If demons found him, he'd be dead for sure. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, speeding up with every step, as she got closer to him. As she approached she had begun to hear voices, one cold monotone voice void of any emotion, and the other Inuyasha's. She stopped dead in her tracks, she knew why he was here and the owner of the other voice. He was with Kikyo. Her eyes began to water, tears stinging with unshed tears as she overheard their conversation.

"Why have you come here Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with my little imitation searching for jewel shards?" said Kikyo. 'What does he want now? He always interrupts everything, I wish I'd taken him to hell when I had the chance', thought Kikyo. That thought had brought hateful thoughts of her reincarnation. That girl had the audacity to ruin her plans time and time again.

"Please don't talk that way Kikyo. I know you love me and I've come to tell you I love you as well.", said Inuyasha. He had officially become the equivalency to Koga, except he was WAY more of an asshole and cocky about being in love.

[Author's Note: When will he learn! -_-]

'So the little puppy loves me. I could use this to my advantage, to get rid of the puppy and the imitation. Perfect.', thought Kikyo as she formed a malicious thought in her mind. She replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha." while he wrapped her into a tight embrace. 'He was always a fool", she thought.

"I can't be separated from you any longer, join my pack and be my mate. Together, Naraku will pay for what he has done to us", said Inuyasha. He didn't care if Sango got Kohaku back or if Miroku got his Wind Tunnel removed, all he cared about revenge for him and Kikyo. That was it, nothing more or nothing less.

"But what of my copy? She will ruin us just as before", said Kikyou with fake sadness and sincerity.

"Don't worry my love. I will make her disappear by any means necessary, even if I must kill her to do it.", said Inuyasha with a sense of pride in his voice. Little did he know that was all he needed to say.

--A Certain Reincarnation's POV—

"Why", was all she could utter. Her felt so heavy, as if it was the one weighing her down as she fell.. All that was left was the crash, that moment her body was a never aching cycle of pain, tears bursting from her eyes, her soul screaming with hurt and anguish.

"_I will make her disappear by any means necessary, even if I must kill her to do it."_

Those words hurt her more than any weapon or person could. The most painful and horrible thing that could happen to a creature so loyal and trusting caused her pain. It was as if she was experiencing death, but death would have been merciful.

Betrayal.

With this entire thing happening.

She never noticed the demonic aura emanating behind her.

Until a voice broke through the darkness, "Aw, why is it you cry? Are you in pain?" it said. The pain was so intense that she couldn't respond. The voice spoke once more, "Don't worry in a second you won't be alive to feel the pain anymore" and once it was done speaking, a clawed hand ripped through her chest. While another grabbed a hold of her and began dragging her off, her blood was spilling through her wound until she was bathed in her own blood.

The last image she saw was Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing and holding each other lovingly then,

Darkness.

---In an unknown part of the woods---

Normal POV

Kagome let out a groggy moan. Her clothes completely stained crimson and her heart beat slowing down with every second and her body enveloped in pain.

The pain of betrayal.

Her memory was coming back and suddenly remembered what had happened. She s trying to process all this information till a familiar voice stopped her train of thought reminding her what happened. " Oh, so my meal awakes! No matter I will make sure this time you won't remain for long", it said as it began to come closer, taking the shape of a large dragon demon. Kagome was frozen as the fear began to take over, paralyzing her. But not for long because instinct began to take over, sending shocks of adrenaline throughout her body. Her powers flowed freely through her body, causing the dragon demon to stop momentarily, "So my meal is a miko? What have I done to deserve a delicacy such as yourself? Try to escape! I welcome the challenge. It's no fun without a little struggle, ne?"

He lunged forward, but Kagome was able to doge and avoid its claws. Kagome attempted to make a run for it only to be thwarted by claws digging into her left leg. Blood ran down her leg onto the dirt beneath her. 'Why won't I stop bleeding! Haven't I ran out already!', she thought as she whirled around to face her attacker, only to be stabbed once in the shoulder. She couldn't take it any more, using the last shot of adrenaline she had, she wrapped her arms around the demon holding him into a death grip. Which it exactly what it was, she released her purifying energy till every last drop was used. The demon was reduced to ashes, smoldering on the ground. She collapsed on the forest floor and suddenly her mind disconnected from her body.

--Kagome's POV—

'So this is where it ends', Kagome thought which was all she could do. Think just think or let the silence consume her. She did the one thing she could do that she thought was useful. She prayed for those she loved.

'Mother, Grandfather, and Sota. I sorry but I will not be coming home. Not now and ever. I love you all. I won't be there to see Sota grow up. I won't be there to share the rest of my lives with you. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. Goodbye.'

'Sango and Miroku. I hope you defeat Naraku. Hit a piece of him extra hard for me. Sango I hope you're reunited with Kohaku and rebuild your village. Carry on the legacy of your ancestors with pride. Miroku I hope that you live long enough to have many sons and daughters. Both of you, I hope you realize the love you have for one another and be happy together for the rest of your lives.'

'Shippo, I love as my own son always and forever. You have a special place with me where ever I may be. I love you, my son. Goodbye.'

Fresh tears were streaming down her face. With all the sadness they hold, no man mortal or god could deny their beauty. Yet she went on.

'Inuyasha and Kikyo, I-I hope you find-d a w-way to d-defeat Nar-ra-aku and………'

This was the most painful and selfless thing anyone could have done. The gods watched in awe as they looked down upon Kagome. This had never happened before and they were stunned and shocked beyond belief. Humans were not capable of such kindness and strength. As far as they knew they didn't possess such abilities of self-sacrifice.

'I wish for you to live together in happiness and love for all eternity. I ask that the gods grant my truest wish….'

With a smile on her face and her eyes wet with tears she uttered the words...

'That when I die Kikyo takes my soul and flesh to become alive.'

Her heart stopped.

She was dwindling into nothingness as her final wish was taking place. Soon she would fade away.

She would have but the gods saw themselves fit to intervene.

[A/N: The gods aren't gonna let that happen! : P ]

The Gods of Heaven above were trying to save her. They thought a mere mortal who could do such should be saved and be taken to heaven. They didn't want to waste such an extraordinary being as she. They wanted to meet her and discover what kind of power she possessed.

The God of Hell, named Chaos, had also thought a mere mortal who could do such should be saved but be taken to hell. He would not let such a power as she fall into the hands of Aven, the ruler of Heaven. He wished to meet her and discover what power she had as well.

Aven and the rest of the gods in Heaven sent their powers of Light to retrieve Kagome.

Chaos sent his powers of Darkness to retrieve Kagome before it was too late to save her.

Darkness and Light fixated on one point.

Kagome.

Following their orders from their masters they went to retrieve the miko.

The powers collided.

Darkness and Light were pulled into the point where Kagome lied. They battled for dominance. They clashed and spiraled. Then they did something never before witnessed. The Darkness, something symbolizing all that is evil and vile, and Light, symbolizing all that is good and pure had started to combine. The opposites were becoming one, where a young miko once laid.

The Gods stood in an eerie silence.

----Inuyasha and Kikyo----

Normal POV

A presence made itself known. It glowed with a pure light and reached the pair. Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at it in wonder; in the blink of an eye it embedded itself in Kikyo. She was about to fall when Inuyasha caught her. "Kikyo!" He yelled for his mate to wake up when he heard a sound…

…. 'Is that a heart beat?'

It came from her chest and when he put his hand on her cheek, it felt _warm_.

Kikyo was alive.

--With Some Freaked out Gods and Some Opposites Mixing --

The Balance of Darkness and Light was corrupted. The Sun appeared in the night and aligned with the Moon perfectly. A strange mist surrounded the scene but was quickly blown by a gust of Sun returned to its proper place, just beginning to rise from the east.

The Gods were an audience to a mysterious show unfolding before their eyes.

A eerie calm washed over the seemed that only people of strong power felt a disturbance.

But a figure suddenly appeared her hair was silver with a blue-ish the Sun rose it became golden with the ends of orange and eyes were visible as the wind blew her hair out of her face, they were one of the most incredible pair of eyes were a golden rimmed with red and orange but were shifting to a blue color that seemed to glow with a silver was a beautiful possessed demonic markings visible since she wore on that were once black and white were now red and blue.A diamond shape was mounted on her forehead colored blue surrounded by crimson markings giving her the appearance of wearing a crown.

She stood were the Protector of the Shikon No Tama had died.

Where Darkness and Light collided and combined.

The Gods could not decide what had happened until the woman spoke,

" I am born of Darkness and Light,also a life ended by a betrayal of trust and love.I once human in a another life and live only in this body in mind.

I am no longer mortal but a new type of God, I exist in both realms of Darkness and Light.I can manipulate them with ease.

I am no longer Kagome the Protector of the Shikon No Tama.

I am the Goddess Sapphire Envy Of The Balance.

Keeping the Darkness and Light at peace with one another."

With that the Gods got their answer and were stunned into silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter One.

Tell me any ideas you might want or tell me your likes and dislikes. I would appreciate the help.

Yes her new God name is my Author name.I just liked it a lot. Does it not sound awesome.

I love it.

Review or I'll think you hate it and I won't write the second chapter: Where Loyalties Lie

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Where Loyalties Lie

Since you've been good, here is some anime yumminess.

Make sure to Review once you're done reading.

For Yuti-Chan!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Battles and Alliances of Darkness and LightChapter Two: Where Loyalties Lie

Silence. Tension was building in the air. Every mind aware of the current situation trying to process this new information,

_" I am born of Darkness and Light, also a life ended by a betrayal of trust and love._

_I once human in another life and live only in this body in mind._

_I am no longer mortal but a new type of God, I exist in both realms of Darkness and Light. I can manipulate them with ease._

_I am no longer Kagome the Protector of the Shikon No Tama._

_I am the Goddess Sapphire Envy Of The Balance._

_Keeping the Darkness and Light at peace with one another."_

Could it be true? Aven thought skeptically, deciding to go to mortal world to find out.

He was beginning to descend from Heaven.

As soon as Chaos saw Aven make his move, he began ascending from Hell. He would reach the new Immortal before Aven had a chance to turn her against him.

---------------History of The Gods-------------

In the beginning there was two energies, Darkness and Light. They constantly battled, clashing and colliding without hesitation. One day it created an explosion so great it created a two beings, Aven and Chaos. Aven was pure Light and embodied it in every way possible. Chaos was made of pure Darkness and possessed every quality it had to offer.

The collision not only created them but the leftovers of the impact made a world, it was just a mass of matter then.

Aven and Chaos being alike the powers that formed them disliked one another very much. They wished to create beings such as themselves and they decided they would live on the little world. The problem they faced was they needed each other to do it. They were created when Darkness **and** Light clashed, so therefore the process was to be repeated.

Aven wanted beings like him, who embodied light like he did.

Chaos wanted beings like him, who embody the darkness he possessed.

They decided to work together.

They _desperately_ wanted to have someone other than each other, so they concentrated their powers and made two weapons, each was a staff blade. (Staff with a blade on the end.). They were going to channel their powers on the ends and collide it with each other's.

They charged toward one another, bracing themselves for impact.

_Clash._

They were thrown back in opposite directions, the backlash of their powers following.

It was done but there was something amiss.

Where were their beings?

The focused on the point of impact, what they saw puzzled them.

There was a sort of collection of ghostly orbs each was a different color. There were abundance of them and each was unique in shape and size. The bewildered Immortals decided to investigate, they were shocked at what happened next. Some of them had gathered and made in two small groups. One group giving off energy similar to Chaos's went toward the dark lord, while another emanating energy similar to Aven's went to the side her resided in.

They decided to call these strange things _souls, _and the power they gave of an _aura._

So once they examined the souls in their possession they realized that there were still some left that had yet to move.

A strange thing occurred that they had yet to discover. The little world created from the first collision started to change due to the left over energy from the second explosion. It started to grow into an Eden of sorts. It became lush and green and was flowing with life with different terrains.

The remaining souls soared past the Aven and Chaos, heading to the small world. They liked the little land and scattered themselves across its surface.

That world was a neutral zone. They had made an agreement that neither had the power to influence what happens on it for personal gain or try to overrule the others power.

Over time the souls on the tiny world grew bodies, with the leftover powers sill intact on the small world. They were of a mix of Aven and Chaos. They could be good like the souls Aven had or bad like the ones in Chaos's possession. They had bodies like them with similar personalities. They were smart like their creators and shaped their world to make their own societies and made a type of order. They fought at times and had bloodshed and carnage.

The Gods had also been busy and created bodies for their souls.

Aven made different races and gave them names like Angels for his Light beings.

Chaos made a race of different beings and called them Demons for his Dark creations.

Both made minor Gods and Goddesses each having to keep order of a certain part of the lives of races they created.

They sent their beings to the small world and watched the world from then on.

After awhile they decided when a being died that the energy they emitted with the deeds they had done that would determine where their soul would go.

Good deeds and aura you would go to Aven's Kingdom in Heaven.

Bad deeds and aura you would be sent to Chaos's Kingdom in Hell.

You would stay there at the mercy of either of Aven or Chaos, deciding whether or not you are to be reborn into a new life with no memory of your previous one.

The Gods could roam the small world but their agreement was still intact so they had little power.

--------The End of Your Little History Lesson--------

Though Aven and Chaos had keep peace with each other they still _despised _being near one another.

They arrived at the same time to meet this new goddess. This was not going well.

She wore a beautiful kimono decorated with two dragons, one red and one blue; the rest of it was white with a blue lining. Her obi was black with a red lining.

The new Goddess was the first to speak, "Greetings Lord Chaos and to you Lord Aven. I assume you have come to see if what I say is the truth and I assure you I speak no lies."

"From what I see you are speaking the truth, but appearances can be deceptive.", said Aven. Chaos was next to speak, " I do agree and feel a demonstration is in order. I would like to see your so-called powers in action." "As you wish." Was the only reply they received and with that she begun.

She leapt up into the sky and landed a safe distance away from the two Gods.

The Goddess began to dance gracefully round Chaos in Aven, moving in a beautiful intricate way. Her golden hair was swaying with every move giving her the look of an angel. Her azure eyes were twinkling with amusement, but held a dark look in its depths as if hiding something.

Aven and Chaos were in a trance. There was something about her that interested them. Then they noticed that a gate was opening on the ground beneath her feet as well as the sky above her head. It took time but they finally figured out she was opening a gate to Heaven _and_ Hell at the _same_ time. So that answered that question.

They watched as she ended her dance closing the portals and took a bow for her audience.

They never took their eyes off her. She entranced Aven. 'What is it about her that sparks my interest? She is so confusing, why does she make me feel this way?', thought Aven. Little did he know Chaos was thinking the same thing, 'She is so captivating. I am unable to look away from her. There is something about her that is so alluring. I am slowly being drawn to her. Why?'. They had stopped thinking as their cause of their confusion was coming their way.

"Was that enough or will you need further demonstration? I would be glad to involve you in the next one." She said with a tone of innocence, but her eyes held a look of mischief and foreboding. "There is no need for another I feel we have seen enough." Said Chaos with a smirk. He liked that look in her eye and would like to see what was going on in her mind. "I too have seen enough and acknowledge that you are a Goddess of Light _and_ Darkness." Aven had a hard time being regal. He wanted to laugh at her playfulness. He would have fun with her in the future.

"Now that the matter is settled, it is time you accompany me to my Kingdom and determine your status in my court", Said Aven. He would make her the head of all the Goddesses, and she would help rule right beside him. [A/N: And so it begins.-_-]

"What! She will be accompanying _me _to _my_ Kingdom and she will be apart of _my_ court. She manipulates _Darkness­­­_ so she will reside in my domain!" Yelled Chaos. He would never surrender his rare find to the likes of Aven. She was _his_ and _no one_ would get in the way of him possessing her!

"I fear you are hard of hearing for she said she controls _Light _not Darkness! You must be _delusional_ to think otherwise!" Yelled Aven. He would _not_ allow Chaos to take _his _angel away. He would be _damned_ if he let Chaos stand in his way.

With all the words being said, the two Gods lunged at each other. Their agreement forgotten, their battle began.

-----With Inuyasha and Kikyo-----

Inuyasha looked at his mate-to-be. She was alive, but had yet to awaken. He had begun to worry.

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open she was so tired and confused. The cold ground was hurting her back. ' _Cold_ ground? _Hurt_ back? Since _when_ could she _feel_ these things?' Thought a startled Kikyo.

"Kikyo you're awake!" Screamed Inuyasha. He was so happy that he couldn't contain himself. He picked up Kikyo bridal-style and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her, he was so happy!!!

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, her heart was beating a million times a second and their were butterflies in her stomach. It was a long time since that happened, she looked at Inuyasha lovingly. "You're alive Kikyo! I almost can't believe it! The Gods (or Kamis) must be on our side today!" yelled Inuyasha. Damn, he was a very happy puppy.

Kikyo looked at her love, the Kagome's prayer was ringing in her head :

'_Inuyasha and Kikyo, I-I hope you find-d a w-way to d-defeat Nar-ra-aku and I wish for you to live together in happiness and love for all eternity. I ask that the gods grant my truest wish that when I die Kikyo takes my soul and flesh to become alive._'

She was so happy and sad at the same time. She was alive and _human_ again. She could feel whatever she wanted and be with whomever she wanted (a.k.a. Inuyasha). But it was at a great price, which Kagome knowingly paid. She had been so awful to her, and she had always been so kind. Kikyo started to cry tears of joy as well as sadness.

Inuyasha looked to see Kikyo crying, he hated to see her cry. He wanted to comfort her, but he need to know why she was crying to help her so he asked, "What is it that makes you cry Kikyo?". She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile and said, " I am happy to be alive and with you…." Her smile faded and she rested her head on his chest and said, "But I am sad because I feel like I have just lost a sister."

Inuyasha stroked her hair wondering what she had meant about losing a sister.

-----Two Guys Fighting Over A Girl : P -------

Chaos slammed a fist into Aven's gut, but Aven grabbed his arm and launched Chaos into the air. He fell a tree broke his fall. Chaos grabbed his Blade Staff, seeing that Aven did the same. They ran toward each other, they began an elaborate dance of blades. Each was swinging and blocking the other's movements.

They blocked each other at the same time and forced the other in the opposite direction. They had enough, and forced their energy to their blades. This was not good, it had to end soon.

The charged to the other, weapon in hand ready to strike.

They raised their blades and suddenly they disappeared.

"How barbaric." Said a feminine voice.

They looked to see the woman they fought for holding their weapons.

"Give me my--", Chaos had began to yell but was stopped.

"Be silent!", the angry Goddess yelled, and began her lecture:

"It is foolish to fight when words can be used to settle a dispute. You argue that each has dominion to take me to his Kingdom and believes they have the right to command me. You each argue to the other that I control the power they manifest but you have forgotten I command _both_ Darkness _and_ Light." Aven stopped her this time.

"Where will you live? Then whom will you serve under?", He said.

"I am The Goddess Sapphire Envy of the Balance. I will only serve those who have earned my trust and respect. My loyalty lies with them. You two have done _nothing_ to earn my trust and respect. I serve the people of the mortal world and myself. This will be my Kingdom. I will make sure that the balance of Darkness and Light is continuous for the safety of all."

With that she used her powers to fuse the staffs together to form a two-bladed staff. She channeled her powers into it and summoned the gates of Heaven and Hell to open. Chaos plummeted down to hell and Aven was sucked into Heaven. She sealed the gates so that only Chaos and Aven wouldn't be able to get through without her permission.

'Well today was an eventful day.', thought the young goddess and decided she need to think over her plans for the future and forget the past she left behind.

'Goodbye Kagome', was all she could say as she left everything.

'Never look back just never look back………..'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW !!!!!

Big thanks to Yuti-Chan!!!! : )


End file.
